battleformiddleearthgoodforcesfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle for Middle Earth Good Forces
Go to SEARCH THIS WIKI; Write GONDOR or any other Factions; open to you in detail about this faction... Please Comment Coming Soon for Campaign... If you need to add something else write in Comment Sorry for the poor english Comments bottom 'Play Factions' Good: #Gondor #Rohan #Elves #Dwarves #Arnor #Hobbits and Dunedain Men Evil: #Mordor #Isengard #Angmar #Goblins #Men of the East #Wild 'Menu' #Solo Play: Teritory,Skirmish,Only Heroes(10 Level) #Campaign:Good,Evil #Multiplayer:Search Servers,Network #Options:Music,Languages #Quit: 'Campaign' Good Campaign Gondor-Rohan *1.Moria *2.Lothlorien *3.Amon Hen *4.Fords of Isen *5.Eaves of Fangorn *6.Helm’s Deep *7.Isengard *8.Northern Ithilien *9.Osgiliath *10.Shelob’s Lair and Cirith Ungol *11.Minas Tirith and Pelennor Field *12.Black Gate Elves-Dwarves *1.Rivendell *2.High Pass *3.Blue Mountains *4.Ettenmoors *5.Grey Havens *6.Misty Mountains *7.River Celduin *8.Lothlorien *9. Mirkwood *10.Five Armies *11.Erebor and Dale *12.Dol Guldur Arnor-Hobbits and Dunedain Men *1.Fornost *2.The Shire and Bywater *3.Bree-Land *4.North Downs *5.Amon Sul *6.Rhudaur *7.Misty Mountains *8.Ettenmoors *9.Barrow-Downs *10.Angmar *11.Carn Dum *12.Dagorlad Evil Campaign Mordor-Isengard *1.Isengard *2.Fangorn Forest *3.Amon Hen *4.Eaves of Fangorn *5.Edoras *6.Helm’s Deep *7.Near Harad *8.Cair Andros *9.Southern Ithilien *10.Osgiliath *11.Shelob’s Lair and Cirith Ungol *12.Minas Tirith and Pelennor Field Men of the East-Goblins *1.Rhun *2.Blue Mountains *3.Moria *4.Fords of Bruinen *5.Withered Hearth *6.Lothlorien *7.Grey Havens *8.Five Armies *9.River Celduin *10.Mirkwood *11.Erebor and Dale *12.Rivendell Angmar-Wild *1.Angmar *2.Brethil *3.Ettenmoors *4.Dead Marshes *5.Rhudaur *6.Buckland *7.Carn Dum *8.North Downs *9.Bree-Land *10.Barrow-Downs *11.The Shire and Bywater *12.Fornost 'Gondor' Units: *Gondor Soldier *Gondor Spearmen *Tower Guards *Gondor Archers *Ithilien Rangers *Army of the Dead *Anfalas Soldier *Lossarnach Axemen *Men of Dol Amroth *Pelargir Pikemen *Lamedon Athala Archers *Gondor Knights *Dol Amroth Lancers *Gondor Trebuchet Heroes: *Pippin *Mablung *Forlong of Lossarnach *Hirluin Men of Anfalas *Duinhir Ranger of Lamedon *Halbarad Ranger of the Nord *Damrod *Madril *Imrahil Prince of Dol Amroth *Boromir *Faramir *King of the Dead *Aragorn II Elessar *Gandalf Structures: *Gondor Barracks *Gondor Archery Range *Ithilien Camp *Barracks of Southern Fiefdoms *Gondor Stables *Gondor Siege Works *Gondor Farm *Gondor Blacksmith *Gondor Marketplace *Gondor Stoneworker *Gondor Battle Tower *Gondor Well *Gondor Heroic Statue *Gondor Citadel Ships: *Dol Amroth Storm Ship *Dol Amroth Transport *Dol Amroth Warship *Dol Amroth Bombardment Ship Gondor Powers: *1.Heal, Elven Wood *2.Gandalf the White *3.Elven, Rohirrim *6.Cloud Break, Eagles *10.Army of the Dead''' ' '''Gondor Upgrades:' * · Banner Carrier *· Heavy Armor *· Forged Blades *· Fire Arrows *· Horse Shield *· Golden Harvest *· Iron Ore *· Siege Materials *· Numenorian Stonework *· Fire Stones *· Special Arrows *· Upgrade for Citadel 'Rohan' Units: *Chirldern Warriors *Rohan Peasants Warriors *Rohan Peasants Axemen *Rohan Peasants Spearmen *Rohan Peasants Spearthowers *Rohan Peasants Archers *Rohan Swordmen *Rohan Spearmen *Rohan Archers *Royal Guards Warriors *Elven Galadhrim Archers *Army of Dead Men *Rohirrim Peasants *Rohirrim Axemen *Rohirrim Spearmen *Rohirrim Royal Guards *Rohirrim Archers *Ents Heroes: *Merry *Haleth Son of Hama *Elfhelm *Eothain *Grimbold *Hama *Gamling *Erkenbrand *Theodred *Eowyn *Haldir *King Theoden *Eomer *King of the Dead *Gimli *Legolas *Aragorn *Quickbeam *Treebeard Structures: *Rohan Peasant Camp *Rohan Barracks *Rohan Archery Range *Barracks of Dead Men *Elven Archery Range *Rohan Stables *Ent Moot *Rohan Farm *Rohan Armory *Rohan Marketplace *Rohan Battle Tower *Rohan Well *Rohan Heroic Statue *Golden Hall Ships: *· Dol Amroth Storm Ship *· Dol Amroth Transport *· Dol Amroth Warship *· Dol Amroth Bombardment Ship Rohan Powers: *1.Draft, Heal *2.Elven Wood, Anduril *3.Elven *6.Ents, Cloud Break *10.Army of the Dead Rohan Upgrades: *· Banner Carrier *· Heavy Armor *· Forged Blades *· Fire Arrows *· Horse Shield *· Golden Harvest *· Iron Ore *· Rohan Beams *· Helm’s Deep Upgrade 'Elves' Units: *Lothlorien Warriors *Noldor Last Alliance Warriors *Grey Havens Sentries *Lindon Last Alliance Spearmen *Lothlorien Scouts Archers *Noldor Last Alliance Archers *Galadhrim Archers *Mirkwood Archers *Rivendell Lancers *Lindon Horse Archers *Mirkwood Horse Archers *Ents Heroes: *Frodo *Elladan *Elrohir *Arwen *Oropher father of Thranduil *Glorfindell *Cirdan *Haldir *Gil-Galad High King of Lindon *Eagles *Eagles *Eagles *Gwaihir Lord of Eagles *Lady Galadriel *Thranduil King of Mirkwood *Lord Elrond *Legolas *Lord Celeborn *Quickbeam *Treebead Structures: *Elven Barracks *Elven Archery Range *Green Pasture *Ent Moot *Mallorn Tree *Elven Eregion Forge *Elven Battle Tower *Mirror of Galadriel *Elven Heroic Statue *Caras Galathon Ships: *Elven Storm Ship *Elven Transport *Elven Warship *Elven Bombardment Ship Elves Powers: *1.Heal, Elven Gifts *2.Elven Wood *4.Cloud Break, Arrow Volley *6.Eagles, Ents *10.Flood Elves Upgrades: *· Banner Carrier *· Heavy Armor *· Forged Blades *· Silverthorn Arrows *· Caras Galathon Upgrade 'Dwarves' Units: *Dwarven Miners *Guardians Warriors *Erebor Phalanxes *Erebor Axethrowers *Dwarves in Last Alliance Warriors *Dwarves Zealots *Dale Lumbermill *Men of Dale Soldier *Esgaroth Pikemen *Dale Archers *Beornings Axemen *Battle Wagon *Demolisher *Iron Hills Catapult Heroes: *Sam *Bilbo Baggins *Balin *Grimbeorn *Durin IV *Thorin III Stonehelm *Thorin III Oakenshields *Bard the Bowmen *Gloin *King Brand *Dain II Ironfoot *Gimli Structures: *Hall of Warriors *Dale and Esgaroth Barracks *Beornings Tent *Dwarven Forge Works *Mine Shaft *Dale Marketplace *Dwarven Battle Tower *Dale Well *Dwarven Heroic Statue *Dwarven Citadel Ships: *· Elven Storm Ship *· Elven Transport *· Elven Warship *· Elven Bombardment Ship Dwarven Powers: *1.Rebuild, Heal *2.Elven Wood *4.Men of Dale, Lone Tower *6.Cloud Break, Barrage *10.Power Citadel Dwarves Upgrades: *· Banner Carrier *· Heavy Armor *· Forged Blades *· Fire Arrows *· Oil *· Iron Ore *· Siege Materials *· Fire Stones *· Upgrade for Citadel 'Arnor' Units: *Arnor Soldier *Arnor Spearmen *Arnor Archers *Elven Swordmen from Rivendell *Elven Sentries from Rivendell *Elven Archers from Rivendell *Elven Royal Guards from Lindon *Dunedain Peasants Warriors *Dunedain Soldier in Last Alliance *Dunedain Pikemen in Last Alliance *Dunedain Archers in Last Alliance *Dunedain Rangers *Hobbits Warriors *Hobbits Rockthrowers *Hobbits Cavalry *Arnor Knights *Elven Lancers *Elven Horse Archers *Arnor Trebuchet Heroes: *Anarion *Argeleb son of the King *Oropher father of Thranduil *Amdir the Elf *Glorfindell *Cirdan *Gil-Galad High King of Lindon *Arveleg King of Arnor *Earnur *Arvedui *Isildur *Captain Carthaen *King Elendil *Lord Elrond Structures: *Arnor Barracks *Elven Barracks *Dunedain Barracks *Hobbits Barracks *Arnor Stables *Arnor Forge Works *Arnor Windmill *Arnor Blacksmith *Arnor Marketplace *Arnor Battle Tower *Arnor Well *Arnor Heroic Statue *Amon Sul Citadel Ships: *· Dol Amroth Storm Ship *· Dol Amroth Transport *· Dol Amroth Warship *· Dol Amroth Bombardment Ship Arnor Powers: *1.Elven Wood, Heal *2.Hobbits, Elven ,Narsil *6.Cloud Break, Rivendell Cavalry *10.Earthquake Arnor Upgrades: *· Banner Carrier *· Heavy Armor *· Forged Blades *· Fire Arrows *· Golden Harvest *· Iron Ore *· Fire Stones *· Amon Sul Upgrade 'Hobbits and Dunedain Men' Units: *Dunedain Peasants Warriors *Dunedain Soldier in Last Alliance *Dunedain Pikemen in Last Alliance *Dunedain Archers in Last Alliance *Dunedain Rangers *Hobbits Warriors *Hobbits Rockthrowers *Northmen Warriors *Northmen Pikemen *Northmen Archers *Arnor Soldier *Arnor Archers *Hobbits Cavalry *Arnor Knights *Elven Horse Archers *Ents Heroes: *Bilbo Baggins *Frodo *Sam *Merry *Pippin *Mallor *Halbaron *Dirhaborn *Elgarain *Elladan *Elrohir *Halbarad *Tom Bombadil *Arathorn *Radagst the Brown *Aragorn (Strider) *Gandalf the Grey Structures: *Hobbits Barracks *Dunedain Barracks *Arnor Barracks *Northmen Palace *Dunedain Stables *Ent Moot *Hobbits Armory *Arnor Marketplace *Rohan Battle Tower *Dale Well *Hobbits Heroic Statue *Hobbits Citadel Ships: *· Elven Storm Ship *· Elven Transport *· Elven Warship *· Elven Bombardment Ship Hobbits and Dunedain Men Powers: *1.Elven Wood, Heal *3.Elven, Dunedain Men *4.Cloud Break *6.Eagles, Ents *10.Sun Flare Hobbits and Dunedain Men Upgrades: *· Banner Carrier *· Heavy Armor *· Forged Blades *· Fire Arrows *· Golden Harvest *· Iron Ore *· Upgrade for Citadel 'Mordor' Units: *Mordor Hungry Orcs *Orc’s in Last Alliance Warriors *Morgul orcs Warriors *Mordor orcs Warriors *Morannon orcs Warriors *Morgul orcs Spearmen *Morannon orcs Spearmen *Morgul orc Archers *Morannon orcs Archers *Mordor orcs Archers *Black orcs of Cirith Ungol *Black uruks of Cirith Ungol *Dol Guldur Knights *Drummen Troll *Mountain Troll *Attack Troll *Great Beast *Battering Ram *Siege Tower *Mordor Catapult *Grond *Orc Laborer Heroes: *Gorbag *Shagrat *Morannon orc Captain *Morgul uruk Captain *Abunaphel *Hoarmurath *Akhorahil *Ji Indur *Ren *Uvatha *Dwar *Gothmog Lieutenant of Morgul *Khamul *Mouth of Sauron *Fell Beast *Fell Beast *Fell Beast *Witch-King of Angmar *Sauron the Dark Lord Structures: *Orc Pit *Orc Archery Range *Cirith Ungol Barracks *Dol Guldur Stables *Troll Cages *Beast Works *Mordor Siege Works *Lumber Mill *Slaughter House *Mordor Armory *Mordor Furnace for Upgrades *Mordor Battle Tower *Sauron Statue *Barad-Dur Ships: *· Corsairs Doom Ship *· Corsairs Transport *· Corsairs Black Ship *· Corsairs Bombardment Ship Mordor Powers: *1.Eye of Sauron, Tainted Land *2.Untamed, Scavanger *3.Barrricade *6.Darkness, Men of the East *10.Dragon Mordor Upgrades: *· Banner Carrier *· Heavy Armor *· Forged Blades *· Fire Arrows *· Troll Armor *· Beast Armor *· Fresh Meat *· Iron Ore *· Siege Materials *· Fire Stones *· Barad Dur Upgrade 'Isengard' Units: *Uruk Scouts *Uruk Swordmen *Uruk Pikemen *Uruk Crossbowmen *Berserker *Wild Men of Dunland *Dunland Axemen *Dunland Axethrowers *Isengard Wild Wolves *Wargs *Warg Riders *Wargs Archers *Battering Ram *Siege Ladder *Ballista-Ladder *Ballista-Catapult *Explosive Mine *Isengard orcs Warriors *Isengard orcs Archers *Orc Laborer Heroes: *Wulf *Freca the Dunland Chief *Mauhur *Ugluk *Grima Wormtongue *Shagran Uruk Commander in Helm’s Deep *Sharku *Lurtz *Saruman Structures: *Uruk Pit *Dunland Tavern *Warg Pit *Wolves Sentry *Isengard Siege Works *Lumber Mill *Isengard Furnace *Isengard Armory *Isengard Battle Tower *Orthanic Ships: *· Corsairs Doom Ship *· Corsairs Transport *· Corsairs Black Ship *· Corsairs Ballista Ship Isengard Powers: *1.Tainted Land, Palantir *3.Untamed, Wild Men of Dunland *4.Industry *6.Freezing Rain *10.Rain of Fire Isengard Upgrades: *· Banner Carrier *· Heavy Armor *· Forged Blades *· Fire Arrows *· Orthanic Upgrade 'Angmar' Units: *Orc Warriors *Orc Spearmen *Orc Archers *Rhudaur Warriors *Rhudaur Pikemen *Rhudaur Axethrowers *Sorcerers *Black Numenorian *Dark Rangers *Thrall Masters *Barrow Wights *Dire Wolves *White Wolves Riders *Hill Troll *Snow Troll *Mountain Giant *Angmar Catapult *Orc Laborer Heroes: *Hwaldar Chief of Hill Men *Morgomir Lord of Black Numenorian *Rogash King of Trolls in the Nord *Karsh *Witch-King of Angmar Structures: *Orc Pit *Rhudaur Tent *Hall of Black Numenorian *Wolves and Troll Den *Temple of Twilight *Wights Camp *Lumber Mill *Mill *Dark Iron Forge *Angmar Battle Tower *Carn Dum Citadel Angmar Powers: *1.Farsight, Mountain Winds *2.Tainted Land *3.Men of Rhudaur, Orcs of Mount Gundabad *6.Mountain Giant, Darkness *10.Werewolf Ships: *· Corsairs Doom Ship *· Corsairs Transport *· Corsairs Black Ship *· Corsairs Bombardment Ship Angmar Upgrades: *· Banner Carrier *· Heavy Armor *· Forged Blades *· Ice Arrows *· Ice Stones *· Carn Dum Upgrade 'Goblins' Units: *Goblin Warriors *Goblin Pikemen *Goblin Archers *Spiderlings *Giant Scorpions *Goblin Spider Riders *Goblin Spider Archers *Bats *Wolves in Misty Mountains *Hill Men in Misty Mountains *Half-Troll Marauders *Cave Troll *Mountain Giant *Fire Drakes *Orc Laborer Heroes: *Bolg *Azog *Gorkill the Goblin King *Shelob *Burzolog *Ungoliant *Dragon *Drogoth Lord of Dragons *Smaug Structures: *Goblin Cave *Spider Pit *Misty Mountains Tent *Fissure *Lumber Mill *Tunnel *Treasure Trove *Goblins Battle Tower *Goblins Citadel Goblins Powers: *1.Tainted Land, Bats *3.Darkness, Untamed, Scavanger *6.Wyrm, Watcher in the Water *10.Balrog Ships: *· Corsairs Doom Ship *· Corsairs Transport *· Corsairs Black Ship *· Corsairs Bombardment Ship Goblins Upgrades: *· Banner Carrier *· Heavy Armor *· Forged Blades *· Fire Arrows *· Upgrade for Citadel 'Men of the East' Units: *Haradrim Spearmen *Haradrim Spearthrowers *Haradrim Archers *Soldiers of Dorwinion *Easterlings Axemen *Easterlings Pikemen *Corsairs Axemen *Corsairs of Umbar *Corsairs Swordmen with Grapling Hook *Variags Warriors *Variags Archers *Haradrim Camel Riders *Variags Riders *Haradrim Lancers *Rhun Chariot *Giant Scorpions *Harad Half-troll Warriors *Cave Troll *Mountain Giant *Mumakil Heroes: *Fuinur *Suludan *Ji Indur *Uvatha *Gurthgul *Chief of the Mumakil Rider(Mahud) *King Brudhan *Sameel *Khamul the Easterling *Mouth of Sauron *Alatar *Khoragan *Pallando *Ungoliant Structures: *Haradrim Palace *Rhun Barracks *Umbar Tavern *Khand Palace *Haradrim Stables *Fissure *Mumakil Pen *Oasis *Rhun Armory *Harad Battle Tower *Harad Citadel Ships: *Corsairs Doom Ship *Corsairs Transporter *Corsairs Black Ship *Corsairs Bombardment Ship Men of the East Powers: *1.Tainted Land, Farsight *2.Scavanger *3.Arrow Volley, Spiderlings *6.Mountain Giant, Barrage *10.Sand Storm Men of the East Upgrades: *· Banner Carrier *· Heavy Armor *· Forged Blades *· Fire Arrows *· Upgrade for Citadel 'Wild' Units: *Orc Warriors of Grishnakh *Uruk Warriors of Ugluk *Evil Men of Bree *Men Warriors *Avari Archers *Warriors of Druadan Forest *Axemen of Druadan Forest *Archers of Druadan Forest *Goblin Warriors *Goblin Archers *Wights *Spiderlings *Wolves *Wolves Rider *Wildmen Rider *Giant Scorpions *Giant Spiders *Cave Troll *Orc Laborer Heroes: *Gorbag *Snaga *Grishnakh *Shagrat *Smeagol *Mauhur *Ugluk *Ghan-Buri-Ghan *Burzolog *Alatar *Pallando *Ungoliant Structures: *Orc and Uruk Pit *Men and Avari Barracks *Druadan Forest Tent *Goblin Cave *Wight and Spider Cave *Warg and Troll Den *Lumber Mill *Slaughter House *Wild Armory *Battle Tower *Wild Citadel Ships: *· Corsairs Doom Ship *· Corsairs Transport *· Corsairs Black Ship *· Corsairs Bombardment Ship Wild Powers: *1.Tainted Land, Bats *2.Scavanger *3.Spiderlings, Wild Men *6.Darkness, Fuel the Fires *10.Dragon Wild Upgrades: *· Banner Carrier *· Heavy Armor *· Forged Blades *· Fire Arrows *· Upgrade for Citadel Comments Comments: Category:Browse